


Amnesty

by Igirisuhito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble Collection, Head Injury, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Game, Recovery, Trauma, Will add focus characters with later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igirisuhito/pseuds/Igirisuhito
Summary: The world was finally at a point where it could pick up the pieces faster than people could destroy it. Whilst the world was recovering, so were the Ultimate Despairs. Hinata and Komaeda found solace within one another, but nothing can be healed with love alone.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> I think about post-game komahina a lot, probably too much. I have a lot of in-progress drabbles that are kind of short, not good enough to be posted on their own. So I'm planning to publish them here. 
> 
> There's going to be some triggering content in this series, lots of talking about trauma and mental illness. Please read the tags and proceed at your own discretion. There will be no explicit content.

The sun was setting on another warm day on Jabberwock island. Hinata and Komaeda had decided on spending a quiet evening relaxing and walking along the beach.

They now found themselves knee deep in the water that was perhaps a bit too chilly. Komaeda's hand was firmly clasped in the other's, swinging slightly as they gazed out over the endless ocean. 

"It's quite intimidating, isn't it?" Komaeda broke the silence suddenly. Well, not that it really had been silent, as the sky was filled with noisy birds and the waves continued to roll in with the lulling sound of clashing water. 

Hinata turned to Komaeda and gave him a reassuring smile. "Are you referring to the ocean's vastness, or the risk of your luck dragging you under?"

"Ah, I guess that would be natural for me to be thinking about that right now, however, I wasn't talking about the ocean." 

"Mm? What were you talking about then?" 

"The fact we're standing here today. Junko Enoshima is dead, we have escaped with our lives and now live in tropical paradise. Not to mention the Ultimate Hope has eyes for somebody as worthless as myself." Komaeda paused for a second before swinging their arms with a pleased hum. "There must be so much bad luck awaiting me on the other side of this."

Hinata sighed softly, but not loudly enough to stress his boyfriend. He looked back towards the setting sun, reaching an arm out as if he could catch it in his hands and secure this moment forever. "Have you ever considered that this may be your happy ending? A hope to make up for all the despair life has thrown you into for the last 22 years?" 

Komaeda watched Hinata, stunned. He then shook his head, chuckling darkly to himself. "No, that's not possible Hinata-kun. Scum don't get happy endings."

Hinata turned to the other boy and smiled widely. "Is that so? Well, I guess us scum will have to see what despair awaits us next?" 

Komaeda flushed a bright red, looking a shade of scarlet similar to the sunset before them. "A-ah! Hinata-kun you aren't scu-!" 

He was cut off as Hinata pressed his lips firmly against his, refusing to let go of his hand. Komaeda hummed irritably into the kiss, but returned the loving gesture regardless. 

Hinata pressed his other hand to Komaeda's cheek and pulled away slightly before pressing their foreheads together. Komaeda pouted, sticking out his bottom lip in a childish fashion. 

"I just want you to know Komaeda…if there is more pain and suffering awaiting us, I still won't leave your side. I want to go through that with you." Hinata whispered in a husky voice, staring into Komaeda's wide eyes. He realised how cheesy his words sounded, and opted to quickly backpedal on his words. "I mean, uh, I don't want to be Izuru again. It would be a lot better if things stayed like this, even if it is monotonous. Though, truthfully, no day is boring around you. Haha." 

The other boy smiled softly, pressing his lips against Hinata's once again. "You're rambling, Hinata-kun." 

"I-I know…"

"Well, I'm glad to be a source of entertainment for the Ultimate Hope." Komaeda lowered his eyelids, smirking softly. 

Hinata blinked a few times, before realising what exactly the other boy meant. "Wait! No! D-don't tease me! You know you're so much more than that!" 

A small giggle made its way past Komaeda's lips. "If you insist so."

Hinata grumbled as he draped his arms around Komaeda's waist, settling in to those skinny hip bones. He pressed another chaste kiss to the boy's lips.

"It's getting dark, Hinata-kun. The stars are coming out. 

"Ah, right. Let's return home then."

"To our love nest?" 

"Yeah, to our love nest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day! I really like this fic and I was gonna wait to start this series until I finished the second chapter buuut I did want to post something. This was a practice work on creating atmosphere and inspired by the song: Orbit (feat. Richard Caddock) by WRLD.
> 
> Thankyou for reading.


	2. Heated Gamer Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda's brain is an incomprehensible indecipherable mess. Hinata is pissed about that. He might miss his nonsense a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not thinking of a proper title for this one.

"Psychodive number 12 has failed. Shall we try again?"

"Fuck!" Hinata yelled, flinging the small wrench in his hand in the direction of the voice. A loud crash and the splintering of plastic could be heard, followed by glass tinkling against the floor. 

"Please don't destroy the monitors, Kamukura-san." A somewhat robotic voice spoke, carrying an incredibly disinterested tone. 

Hinata's head snapped around, his breathing haggard and a scowl on his face. He glared at the AI pictured on the screen of a different, less broken, monitor. Those lifeless red eyes just stared back at him, they looked so  _ wrong _ on his own face. 

"Don't call me that!" He spat, balling his hands into tight fists as if he were tempted to destroy yet another monitor. 

"It is what you requested me to refer to you as. I would offer to change it, but you also requested that I don't allow you to." The AI droned blankly as if he were reading off a script. 

Hinata buried his head in his hands, tugging at his hair as he grumbled away to himself. "Why did I do that…"

"Because, and I quote, _'I need to get used to the possibility that people may call me by that name so I don't fucking murder them on the spot.'_ According to my calculations, this is not working."

"It was a rhetorical question!" Hinata snapped back, clenching his teeth as he shook his head. "God why did I ever give you the ability to talk?" 

The AI paused. "Would… you like me to answer that?" 

"No!"

"Understood." World Destroyer blinked. "What would you prefer me to do regarding the subject?" 

Hinata groaned loudly, squeezing his eyes closed tightly as he rubbed at his temples. "I don't know! Can we just give up? He clearly doesn't want to wake back up, it's probably best if we just turn off his life support…"

The AI shot Hinata an unfamiliar glare, an expression that rarely required use. "Goodnight, Kamukura-san."

All the screens flicked off with a quiet zap, along with the small lamp at his desk. Hinata groaned an incredibly pained groan before slamming his head down onto the desk. 

He had installed these kinds of precautionary features to prevent his sleep deprived self from doing anything regrettable. The irony that he was essentially baby-proofing himself, the most talented man in the world, wasn't lost on him. 

In any case that Hinata was to suggest pulling the plug, World Destroyer was to cut the power to the room for at least 8 hours. That way Hinata was unable to work on both Komaeda's prosthetic and his never-ending puzzle of a brain. He still was able to turn off Komaeda's life support in the case that they were out of options. However, this action required 5 people to complete. Owari, Kuzuryuu, Souda, Sonia, and Hinata. 

With a loud sigh, Hinata placed his hands on the desk and stood up from his chair. He hadn't noticed how tired he really was until he needed to use his legs. His legs that were very asleep. 

He breathed out a "Shit!" as they gave way from beneath him, causing him to fall to the floor in a crumpled heap. He somehow managed to hit his head on the corner of the table in the process. Just his luck, busting his head open in the darkness when nobody was around to help. 

The pain was overwhelmingly sharp, burning through his skull and stinging his eyes. The sensation only got worse as he hit the cold hard floor, making his brain feel as though it were just sloshing around in his skull. He made a noise somewhere between a groan and a sob as he brought a hand to his head, feeling the warmth gushing from beneath his hair. 

Hinata blinked a few more times, forcing back tears as the world continued to spin around him. He felt as though he was slowly sinking, shifting through the floor and into the void. His vision was fading fast. 

_ You're going to be the death of me, Komaeda… _

* * *

"Hinata-sama! Please wake up!" 

Stirring sleepily, Hinata moaned in pain as he lowered the hand from his head. "Komaeda…?" 

"No, sorry, it's not Komaeda." That gentle voice spoke again in a seemingly sad tone. 

Hinata attempted to roll over, to see who was talking to him, but a hand gripped his shoulder to hold him still. "Please don't move, Tsumiki-san is on the way."

The pieces in Hinata's mind came together and he finally realised who was talking to him. That gentle and sultry voice so similar to Komaeda's, yet just a little brighter, less husky. It could only belong to one person. 

"Makoto…" 

"Y-yeah, that's me!" Naegi stuttered, thrown off by the lack of formality. "Can I do anything for you? You don't look too hot…"

Blinking his eyes open, Hinata stared up at Naegi with hazy vision. He looked so worried, full of concern and compassion. Like that day Komaeda had woken him up on the beach. If he squinted hard enough, it was like Komaeda was right there with him. 

He reached up, looping his arms around Naegi's neck and pulling him close. The other boy flinched slightly, before hugging Hinata back. He allowed himself to be pulled down, gently setting his head against the other's chest. 

The newfound feeling of another's touch caused a small sound to break from Hinata's throat, one that descended into aggressive sobs that shook his whole body. Naegi clung tightly to him, as if he was to let go then Hinata would cease to exist.

Well, this vulnerable side surely would. 

"Shh, it's okay Hinata…" Naegi cooed softly, squeezing the boy tight. 

Hinata murmured something indecipherable before closing his eyes again. His grip slackened, and he let go of Naegi, falling limp in the other boy's arms. 

"Wait! Hinata-sama please don't fall back asleep!" Naegi shook him slightly. "Help isn't far away, just stay with me!" 

But he was too late. Hinata smiled gently, allowing himself to slip back into the comforting darkness.


End file.
